Crazy fun!
by Kint0
Summary: An awkward meeting. Parties. And love? Something happening between these six people and it's not anything bad. ;p Inu/Kag Mir/Sag Aya/Kou Rin/Sess It's only rated so high cause eventually there will be a lime so watch out! Discontinued
1. What a start

Inuyasha ran out the store, hands full of groceries. He was on his way home to cook dinner for his sick mom. Every time she tells him to get something from the store he takes it as a death wish and rushes to the store. Though no matter how many times she tells him it's not her death wish, he never listens.

As he ran into the parking lot, a car turn and was about to hit him. The car stop suddenly and Inuyasha, shocked from him almost getting ran over, fell to the ground though not getting hit. A girl, looking around 17, got out the car.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you and I was in a rush… Did I mention I was sorry," She apologized.

"Yeah, it's okay. Don't worry about it," He said sitting up and beginning to pick up his spilt groceries.

The girl bent down and started to help him picking the food, "I'm sorry again. Can I take your to where you were going to. You looked like you were in a rush."

"No, I'm fine. I live right around the corner but thanks for the offer," Inuyasha accepted his bags from the girl.

"Okay. Well sorry again and have a good day," the said getting back into the car and driving off.

Inuyasha continued his run until he got back home. After he shut the door he called for his mom.

There was no answer. Scared that she had died on his run out, he dropped the bags and ran up to her room. He looked at her motionless body and walked up to her. Getting down on his knees, he put his head on her chest listening for a heart beat.

_Thump, Thump, Thump._

Inuyasha sat up and sighed in relief. "She was only sleeping," He thought to himself. The phone started to ring and he ran to get it not wanting it to wake up his mom.

"Hello," he answered the phone.

"Hey Inuyasha," greeted the person on the other end.

"Oh. Hey Miroku. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go to a party with me," Miroku asked.

Inuyasha picked up the cordless phone and walked down stairs to get the bags he dropped and start cooking dinner, "Sorry Miroku but I got to cook dinner for my mom."

"Annnnddd…. What's your point. It's 5 and the party starts at 9 so you can cook her dinner and come with me."

"Tell me why I would want to go to some boring party to watch you grope all the girls you see?"

"First of all, not all girls I grope. Only the ones that are hot," Miroku defended himself, "And none of them walk my way unless they see a hot guy. I'm good looking and all but you my friend top the charts."

Inuyasha took out the food from the bags. He was planning on making his mom's favorite tonight, "Miroku, how many times do I have to tell you no to leave ma alone?"

"Come on Inuyasha," He begged," It's the end of the year party and the least you can do is pay me back for leaving the that beautiful girl to take you home last week."

"I'm pretty sure I did her a favor by making you take me home and leave her alone."

"Please Inuyasha. Your mom's car will really make them go wild," Miroku begged again.

"Fine, I'll go but I'm not driving my mom's car," Inuyasha finally gave in.

"Great! Kouga is coming too. Just come by my house by 8:30, okay."

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Can I go now so I can finish my mom's dinner," Inuyasha asked a little irritated.

"Sure. Don't forget. 8:30. Not 8:31," Miroku laughed.

"Goodbye Miroku," Inuyasha hung up the phone and began his cooking.

Kagome opened the door to her house, closing it behind her, than rushed to the kitchen, "Sorry I'm late mom. I almost ran over a guy because of you rushing me to get home," Kagome said putting the bag of groceries on the counter.

"Kagome! You almost ran someone over." Her mother exclaim turning to face her.

"It was your fault, even if you weren't there mom, so don't blame me."

Kagome's mom just shook her head and returned to her cooking.

Kagome left the kitchen and ran to her room. On the way there the phone rang.

"I got it," She called so no one pick it up,"Hello?"  
"Kagome! Did you forget about the biggest party of our lives tonight?" The person on the other line questioned.

"No. How could I Sango. You and Ayame reminded me almost every minute," Kagome returned the exclamation she just received.

"Well sorry but it is the end of the year party. Pick out your outfits and get ready. We'll be over to pick you up soon."

"'Kay. Bye," She hung up the phone and ran up to her room to get ready.

* * *

Hoped you guys like my first chapter of my first story.


	2. The party

Now you all now what happened in the first chapter. I would think that would be a crazy day.

But anyways i'm happy about getting my first reveiw for my first stories so right now i'm a very happy girl. So i wote the next chapter the next day which is today. So tell me how you like the second one. SO ON TO THE CHAPTER!!!!!!

* * *

"Mom, I'm leaving," Kagome said running out the door.

Her hands were full with clothes and her makeup kit. Sango was already waiting for her and was getting impatient and honking the horn at her. It was only seven o'clock but they had a lot of getting ready to do.

"Took you long enough," Sango complained as Kagome got in the car.

"Well sorry that someone didn't give me enough time to get ready," Kagome said back.

"Would you two stop bickering? This is suppose to be the best night of our lives and you're arguing," Ayame asked.

"Sorry, Ayame. But I don't want to be late to the biggest party of the year," Sango explained as she got on the main rode leading to her house.

"No one does," Ayame told them, "So don't argue over stupid things. Just stay excited about the party like me."

"Okay," Kagome and Sango sighed at the same time.

When they got to Sango's house, Kagome and Ayame went to Sango room while Sango got some snacks for them.

"So which one are you wearing," Ayame asked as Kagome laid her outfits out on Sango's bed.

"I don't know. They're both really cute," Kagome looked back and front at them, "Which do you think I should wear?"

"Hmm… The second one," Ayame picked.

"Okay," Kagome picked up the outfit and ran into Sango's bathroom.

Sango opened her bedroom door and placed the snacks on her desk before closing her door back.

"Where's Kagome," She asked Ayame.

"Changing," Ayame answered getting up to eat some crackers.

"Oh… Well since we're already dressed, we better start our make up," Sango told Ayame.

"Yeah," Ayame agreed.

Inuyasha gave his mom her dinner and than went to his room to change for the party. When he went back to her room she looked at him.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah. I'm going over to Miroku's house. I won't be back 'til late so don't stay up for me," Inuyasha said kissing him mom on the forehead than leaving.

Though it was only eight, he started walking to Miroku's house which was about fifteen minutes away. When he got there he was greeted with a half naked Miroku, who was only wearing a towel.

Inuyasha cover his eyes, "Could you at least put on some pants?"

"What do you expect? I just came out the shower. It's not my fault you came early," Miroku told him.

"Hey guys," Kouga greeted jumping out his car and running up to them before shielding his eyes.

Inuyasha laughed, "That was my same reaction."

"We're all boys does it really matter and it's not like I'm completely naked," Miroku said.

"I don't think your neighbors want to see this," Kouga said pushing him inside.

Inuyasha closed the door and went to the living room to watch some TV. Kouga joined him after getting Miroku in his room to change.

"Are you excited," He asked Inuyasha.

"Not really. I don't even want to go. Miroku just dragged me along," Inuyasha explained his position.

"Oh… But if you don't want to come I'm sure you can torture him 'til he says you don't have to."

"Doubt that would work," He snorted.

Miroku finally came back downstairs fully dressed in jean and a t-shirt, "We should eat before we get there. They always be putting drugs into the food at these big parties."

"I already ate," Inuyasha informed him.

"What do you got," Kouga asked.

"I just made some ramen so-,"Miroku began but got cut off.

"I guess I have some more room in my stomach," Inuyasha got up and walked into the kitchen.

"He eats too much," Miroku shocked his head follow him into the kitchen with Kouga.

Sango, Ayame and Kagome ran to the car ready to leave. It was going to take a half an hour to get there and it was already eight thirty-five.

"We're gonna be late, we're gonna be late," Sango ranted on and on starting the car.

"Sango, calm down. It's okay to be late. The party doesn't end until twelve a.m. so don't worry," Ayame reassured her.

"I know but still, I want to be early to a party for once," Sango said recalling all the other parties they were late to.

"It's not like there was much going on at the parties. They were practically boring," Kagome reminded her.

Ayame and Sango just looked at her.

"What? It's true," Kagome said.

"No they're not. You just don't mingle well," Sango informed her.

"That's not true. I mingle perfectly," Kagome defended herself.

"Both of you be quiet. I don't feel like listening to another one of your fights," Ayame told the both of them.

They just mumbled to themselves under there breath.

When they got the jump out the car and walk up to the door. It was nine fifteen and for some reason on the way there they caught all the red lights. The door was open for them and everyone close by looked to see who came. Kagome was wearing a white t-shirt with "cute" written on it in blue which matched her mini skirt and flats. Sango was wearing a purple and black shirt with a pair of skinny jeans and low black heels. Ayame wore a green camouflage tank with black capris and black high-tops.

"Well hello ladies," the guy throwing the party greeted them.

"Hi Houjo," Kagome greeted back.

"Would you guys like some food," He asked.

"We already ate but thanks anyways," Ayame said.

"Let's go and mingle by the pool. I spy hot guys," Sango said grabbing Kagome's and Ayame's arms and dragging them to the pool.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga walked into the already open door for the party.

"Wow this is more packed than I thought it would be," Kouga said looking at everyone in the room.

"Yeah. Look at all the ladies," Miroku winked to the one closest by.

"I think I'll just hang by the pool. There's nothing else to do," Inuyasha told them walking to the back door.

"I think I'll come too," Kouga followed Inuyasha while Miroku started to hit on every girl he saw.

"Well this is fun," Kagome said sarcastically taking off her shoes to put her feet in the pool.

"It isn't that bad. Look at all the guy eyeing us," Ayame tried to lighten up the mood and mimicked Kagome's action.

"Well I guess for once you were right about the party being boring. All the cute guys here are jerks," Sango exclaimed with her feet already in the pool.

"I'm pretty sure all hot guys are jerks," Kagome figured.

"I'm not to sure about that," Ayame disagreed.

One guy walked up to them and sat by Kagome, "Hello, my name's Naraku."

"Nice to meet you," Kagome said not even looking at him.

"I wondering if you'd like to get a drink and go upstairs with," He smiled wickedly.

Kagome looked at Ayame as if to prove her point than looked at the guy named Naraku, "Sorry but I'm not interested."

"I guess you didn't get my drift. I said I'd like to take you upstairs and it isn't your choice if you come," Naraku grabbed Kagome's arm.

"I said no now let go of me," Kagome screamed.

"No," Naraku tried to pull her up to her feet.

By this time everyone outside noticed to commotion but no one bothered to help, because most were drunk, except Sango and Ayame.

Sango got up and push Naraku, "Let go of her you creep!"

Ayame tried prying his hand off Kagome but he pushed her to the ground. Inuyasha came out side and saw the three girls struggle against him. Without thinking, Inuyasha ran up to Naraku and punch him in the face making him fall into the pool. Naraku let go of his grip on Kagome but not before he dragged her into the pool as well.

"Kouga, go get a towel," Inuyasha yelled to his friend behind him before helping Kagome out the pool, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thank you," Kagome thank him.

Naraku got out the pool on the other side and said, "You'll pay for this," To Inuyasha before storming off.

"Thanks for helping our friend," Sango said.

"See, not all hot guys are jerks," Ayame whispered to Kagome.

When Kouga came back with a towel Miroku was with him.

"Here you go," Kouga handed the towel to Kagome.

"Hello ladies," Miroku greeted in a flirty tone.

"Now's not the time Miroku," Inuyasha told him.

"I'm not doing anything bad," He said with an innocent smile.

"Don't I know you," Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Me? I don't think…. Wait, aren't you the girl who almost ran me over," He asked.

Sango, Miroku, Ayame and Kouga stare at Kagome.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I was in a rush and all. I'm Kagome and these are my two friends Sango and Ayame," She introduced herself and friends.

"I'm Inuyasha and that Kouga-," Inuyasha got cut off by Miroku.

"And I'm Miroku," He introduced himself looking the girls up and down.

"Well I think I should get Kagome home before she catches a cold," Sango said helping Kagome up.

"It is getting chilling out here," Ayame got up and brushed her capris off.

"Falling in the pool gave me a headache," Kagome rubbed her head.

"Are you okay," Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kagome assured before falling backwards.

Inuyasha caught her just before she fell in the pool again. She looked as if she had fainted.

"Kagome," Ayame shook her friends arm trying to wake her up.

"That's making it harder on me to hold her," Inuyasha said feeling like he was ready to drop her.

"Sorry," Ayame apologize.

"I'll carry her than," Miroku offered holding his hands out.

"So you and violate her? I think I'll pass," Inuyasha said.

"We can take her to my house. It's right around the corner," Kouga told them.

"Well it is closer than where we live," Ayame said.

"No. I'm not leaving at some guy's house we just met," Sango disagreed.

"I know how you feel," Miroku said getting closer to Sango.

"You don't have to leave her. My parents are out so you can stay and-," Kouga got cut off by Sango scream.

"You prev," She slapped Miroku across the face.

"Miroku, this is not the time to be a lech," Inuyasha told him.

Miroku rubbed his cheek, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"Sango, I think it's the best option we have," Ayame said, " It's better than having her sit in a car for a half hour and we can leave as soon as she wakes up."

Everyone kept quiet to see what Sango would say.

"Fine. As long as you kept this prev away from me," Sango agreed.

"No problem. We can just tie him up and leave him in a corner," Kouga said.

"Your joking right," Miroku asking.

No one answered.

"I promise I won't touch anyone but I don't know how long I can hold myself," Miroku told them.

"Don't worry. We'll tie you up if the time come," Inuyasha said, "Can we getting a move on. I'm not the world's strongest man ya know."

"Yeah. Just put her in Sango's car and I'll lead the way," Kouga said.

* * *

This second chapeter took pretty much all day. That's why it's sooo long. I used up most of my free time to write it. And it was all for you. So tell me what you think.

Well i need to start writing the next chapter so bye!!


	3. Getting ready

Sorry for taking so long to update. I have to take care of my nieces. So anyways here's the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Kagome woke up with a start and look around. "This isn't my room" She thought to herself. She got up and open the door the hearing a lot of noise. "Am I still at the party? Did Naraku…" She began thinking than heard a loud slap.

"You pervert!" She heard Sango scream.

"I told you I didn't know how long I can hold myself back," Kagome heard as she walked down the steps, "It has been three hours."

"Three hours?" She thought, "Had I been out that long?" When she got to the bottom of the steps, she noticed she wasn't at the party but in someone else's house. There Sango and Ayame were hanging with three boys. "Three boys? Don't tell me they picked one for me" She thought. Kagome looked around and saw one of the boys she almost ran over. Than it came to her. She already remembered the whole thing with Naraku but that boy "Inuyasha I think." Had saved her. And those boys " Kouga and…Miroku?" were his friends.

"Kagome! You're awake," Ayame exclaimed running to hug her friend.

"Yup," Kagome said, "Where are we may I ask?"

"Oh. We're at Kouga's house. He lives right down the street from Houjo so we took you here when you passed out," Ayame explained.

"Are you alright," Sango asked as she walked up to Kagome and hugged her as well.

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy," Kagome rubbed her head.

"Do you wanna sleep more," Ayame asked.

"No, no, I'm good," Kagome assured her friends.

"Well than we'll leave now. Thanks for letting us stay here Kouga," Sango thanked.

"No problem," Kouga said.

"Hoped we get hang out again. We had fun," Ayame smiled.

"We?" Sango question.

"Fine me but the only reason you didn't was because you were too scared of getting groped again," Ayame told her, "Anyways, here's my number. Call anytime," Ayame handed a small piece of paper to Kouga.

"Sure thing," Kouga smiled back.

"Is it me or did I miss something between them," Kagome whispered to Sango.

"I can tell you it sure ain't you," Sango whispered back.

"Here my number Sango," Miroku said handing her a slip of paper which she didn't take.

"No thanks," She said, "Let's go now."

Sango hurried out the door pulling Ayame with her.

"Thanks again, Inuyasha. Now I owe you twice," Kagome told him.

"Don't sweat it," He said.

"I can't help it. Well later," Kagome ran out the door and to Sango's car.

"Is it me or were they really hot," Miroku asked watching them leave.

Kouga and Inuyasha just glare at Miroku.

"What? I know I wasn't the only one thinking that. I saw how you were looking at Ayame, Kouga," Miroku said sitting on the couch with them.

Kouga blushed but didn't say anything.

"Miroku, you think all girls are hot," Inuyasha informed him.

"That's not true. But all girl have beauty in them," Miroku sort of agreed.

"You're so irritating," Inuyasha rubbed his temples.

Kagome, Sango and Ayame got to Sango's house around two in the morning.

"Do you guys want anything before we go to bed," Sango asked as they got in the house.

"No, I'm good," Kagome said.

"I'm fine too," Ayame told her.

They went up stairs and got changed into there night clothes. When they just about to fall asleep they heard the song, Just a Kiss, start playing.

"Ayame…," Sango and Kagome moaned referring to her phone.

"Sorry," Ayame got up to look for her phone in the dark room.

"Who could be calling this late," Sango asked.

"I don't know," Ayame yawned finally finding her phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey Ayame?" The person asked on the other line.

"Kouga? What do you need," She asked now wide awake.(She must be crushing hard on this dude. Lol)

"Doesn't he know that call anytime doesn't mean two thirty in the morning," Sango asked annoyed.

Ayame just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I found a bangle on my bed. Did any of you girls drop one," He asked.

Ayame took the phone from her ear then asked the girls, "Did you guys drop a bracelet at Kouga's house?"

"No," Sango answered, rolling over to go back to sleep.

"Bracelet?" Kagome checked her wrist to see it was bare, "My bracelet's gone. That was the last one my dad gave me before he died!"

"It's Kagome's," Ayame said putting the phone back to her ear.

"Oh… What should I do with it," Kouga asked.

"Put it somewhere safe. It's really important to her. We'll pick it up tomorrow than we can probably go out for lunch," Ayame said making plans without permission.

Sango's head snapped up from this, "Ayame, I do not want to see that lecher tomorrow!"

"Shut up Sango. I'm trying to sleep," Kagome covered her head with the covers.

"Sure. Sounds good," Kouga said, "How 'bout we meet up at twelve?"

"Okay. Well g'night," Ayame hung up the phone and laid back down on the blow up bed.

"Ayame," Sango said.

"Yes." She answered.

"Next time you want to flirt with your boyfriend, don't involve me," Sango hissed, glaring at her than realize she wouldn't notice in the dark, so she stop.

"He's not my boyfriend," Ayame told her then whispered to herself, "At least not yet." Than went to sleep dreaming of him.

Later on that morning, Ayame woke up first and looked at the time. The clock said ten. She stretched than actually like the time process in her mind.

"Ten!?!" She screamed waking Sango and Kagome.

"Ayame, shut up before you wake up my dad and Kohaku," Sango told her taking a pillow and covering her head.

"Get up!" Ayame yelled clearly not listening, "It's ten and we haven't eaten or taken a shower yet!"

"I call the shower first," Kagome said running into Sango's bathroom and locking the door.

"That's not fear," Ayame complained banging on the bathroom door.

Sango finally decided to get up and stretch, "You can use the bathroom down the hall while I make breakfast."

"Thanks Sango," Ayame said grabbing her stuff and running down the hall.

Sango followed her out the room but went down to the kitchen instead of the bathroom. She took out the frying pan pouring some oil in it before putting it on the stove. Than she took other another frying pan and put it on the stove. Sango went to the fridge and took out the eggs and bacon and began to work her magic.

Kagome was the first to come down stairs. She was wearing jean booty-shorts with a green halter top with extra straps that ties around the neck and some with gym shoes. She sat at the kitchen table but instead of saying anything, she drifted into her own world. Ayame came down about five minutes later wearing jean Capri-shorts with a white Rocawear tank and blue gym shoes.

Sango finished cooking placing the food on three plates before putting a plate in front of each of her friends. They ate queit( because they were still tired). When Sango was finish, she placed her plate in the sink than ran upstairs to get ready. After Ayame and Kagome finished they washed up the dished then went upstairs to get their stuff together.

After they were finish packing, Ayame got bored and decided to hit Kagome with her pillow.

"Ow… What was that for," Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing," Ayame giggled.

Kagome grabbed her own pillow smacking Ayame in the face with it catching her off guard. Kagome laughed at the shocked look on her face.

"Okay. I did that out of fun but now it's on," Ayame said jumping up and beating Kagome with her pillow.

After Ayame's attacks slowed Kagome decided it was her time to beat the living hell out of her. She jumped up and pushed Ayame down and began beating her with her pillow.

"Ow… stop… ow… it… ow… I give," Ayame said in between hits.

Kagome stop and fell to the floor laughing and Ayame soon joined her.

Sango came out the bathroom wearing skinny jeans with a gold holister tee and white flats, "I miss something?" She asked looking at the laughing pair.

"No Sango. Not really. Just a pillow fight," Ayame managed through her laughing.

"Aww… With out me. I feel so left out," Sango said sarcastically.

Kagome stopped laughing and looked at the time. It was ten twenty-five.

"We should leave now if we're gonna make it on time," Kagome told them.

"Yeah, let's go," Ayame got up and ran downstairs and to the car.

"She eager," Sango laughed at her impatient friend.

"Maybe too eager," Kagome joined Sango.

They walked to the car laughing their heads off. It was going to be a long drive and they were hoping it was worth it.

* * *

Well i hope you enjoyed it. Reveiw please!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Hanging out

I been reading some amazing Inuyasha story and one of my most favorite is The Sweetest Girls by Beautiful Inteligent Love. It's REALLY GOOD!!!! But anyways, on to the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Sango, Kagome and Ayame didn't reach Kouga's house until ten after noon. For some reason every time they get excited about something, they get all the red lights.

"That was almost déjà vu. Just it's lighter out," Sango said as they exited the car walked up to Kouga's front door.

Ayame knocked on the door since Kagome and Sango we're arguing who should. Before anyone came, Ayame turned to her friends and said, "We got just what we wanted to get at the party. Cute boys! Only better."

Kagome and Sango stopped arguing in agreement. Than the door was opened and you'd never guess who it was. A boy who look almost like Inuyasha only sexier( AN:I did say you'd never guess. Lol).

"Kouga, are these the girls you were talking about," He asked eyeing up and down.

Kouga came to the door, "Yeah. Come on in," He said sitting back in his spot on the couch.

"Whose bracelet is this," Some girl with wavy black hair that looked about the same age as the girls asked coming from the kitchen.

"That's mine," Kagome ran up to her and took her bracelet back after saying thank you.

"I've never seen you girls before. Did these boys pick you up off the street," Rin laughed.

"Actually at a party," Ayame join her laughter.

"Well I'm Rin and that my dance partner Sesshoumaru," She introduced herself and the white haired boy, "And also known as Inuyasha's brother."

"Well I'm Kagome and that's Ayame and Sango," Kagome pointed out who was who.

"So where you guys going? Can I come," Rin asked out of pure joy.

"I'm ready to leave, let's go," Inuyasha said getting up from the couch.

"Sure, why not," Sango said, "Want to ride with us?"

"Sango you should pay more attention to the people you invite," Inuyasha said.

"Why," Ayame asked.

"Because if she goes _he_ goes," Inuyasha growled the last part pointing to his brother.

"Is there a problem," Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha innocently.

"Okay now it's really time to go before a fight starts," Kouga got up and walked out the door.

Everyone follow except Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru who were to busy growling at each other until they heard engines start. They stop for a few seconds only to continue once they got in the car.

They arrived at the mall and went straight to the food court. After putting some tables together and getting their food, all sat down and had about two different conversations going.

"So you two aren't dating anyone?" Sango asked Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Why would I be when I found the love of my life sitting before me," Miroku asked innocently trying to take Sango's hand with his own.

Sango slapped his hand away from her, "Touch me at all to day and see if you don't get thrown in the shark exhibit across the street!"

"But I was-," Miroku got cut off looking at Sango evil glare, "Never mind."

"What about you, Inuyasha," Kagome asked.

"Well I kinda have a girlfriend but we haven't seen each other much since my mom got sicker," Inuyasha explained.

"Is she all right," Sango asked with concern.

"She always says she is but I don't believe her," Inuyasha said.

***With Ayame's conversation***

"So if your suppose to be in some big competition on Monday, why aren't you practicing," Ayame asked Rin.

"Long story short, Sesshoumaru hates the place we have to practice. He complains that they people that own have bad taste," Rin giggled the memory.

"Really," Ayame asked amazed at how someone could be so stupid at complaining how a place looks and refusing to practice there.

"It isn't my fault so many people have bad taste the walls don't match the floor. The stage is too small and the seats look like someone puked on them," Sesshoumaru said.

"You're still complaining and you're not even there," Kouga laughed at him.

In return he got a death glare from Sesshomaru.

After they were done eating, they eventually merged their conversations and now were pondering what to do.

"I know what we should do," All the girls said at once.

"What," The boys asked.

"Shopping," The girls almost screamed.

"What a great idea. Would you like us to hold you bags," Miroku said volunteering the boys.

Inuyasha and Kouga groaned while glaring at him. Sesshoumaru showed no expression since he was out all the time shopping with Rin.

"That's so nice of you," Sango said to Miroku, "You may not be that bad after all."

The girls got up, followed by the boys going from store to store and feeling like time was passing by so fast. On the other hand, the time was pasting by slow to Inuyasha and Kouga.

While they were in one store waiting for the girls to finish changing, Kouga asked, "Why'd you sign us up or holding the girls bags," He was carrying about twelve bags and was wondering how Ayame had so much money that all he bags were full.

"Because the kinder we are the closer we get," Miroku winked.

"I don't need to get closer to anyone but Kikyo," Inuyasha informed him.

"Then stop looking at Kagome like she a goddess," Miroku told Inuyasha.

"What," Inuyasha screeched, "I don't not look at her like she a goddess. She's not even cute."

"Don't lie to yourself Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"I hate agreeing with his perverted ass but Miroku's right. Are you high on something today because if you ask me she is-," Kouga agreed but got cut off by Inuyasha.

"No one fucking asked you and I do not so drop the subject," Inuyasha growled.

"Language Inuyasha.," Miroku said receiving a glare from Inuyasha, "Fine, fine, just act like a whiny boy instead of a man. Just because you're going out with Kikyo, doesn't mean you can't look and she is one to look at. Including Sango and Ayame," Miroku said

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He didn't feel like being bothered with his friends at the moment.

***In the dressing room***

"So what do you think of the guys," Rin asked the others.

They were all in separate dressing rooms trying on so many clothes it seemed like it'd take hours to finish.

"Well Kouga really sweet and cute. So is Miroku but he's a big pervert. And Inuyasha seems to have a thick skull you can't get anything into but he's the same," Ayame answered.

"I agree with that," Kagome said.

"Well I don't. Miroku is not sweet at all. He's a big pervert all around," Sango disagreed about Miroku.

They came out of the stales to show their outfits to each other.

Kagome looked at Sango and laughed.

"What? Is there something wrong with my outfit? Does it not look right?" Sango asked looking the mirror to see what was wrong.

"You look great but I understand why Miroku such a big perv. If you didn't look so cute he wouldn't touch you," Kagome informed her.

"But this is a cute outfit but it's not-," Sango cut herself of looking in the mirror again. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a V-neck tank, "Nevermind that. I think I'll change."

Sango went back into the dressing room while Kagome looked at her outfit in the huge mirror. She was wearing a white mini skirt with a black tank that said "YOU TOUCH YOU DIE". "I think Sango is going to need this shirt," She said going back into the dressing room to change.

"Ohmigod. You look amazing," Ayame complimented Rin's dress.

Rin was still looking for something that matched Sesshoumaru tux. They were going to some award dinner after the competition and she had nothing to wear.

"You like it," Rin asked.

"No duh. I would kill to wear that dress but I don't have the right figure," Ayame explained.

"Well the dress your wearing goes perfect with your eyes. I'm pretty sure Kouga would kill to see you in it," Rin giggled at her last statement.

"You think so," Ayame asked looking down at her dress. She was wear an off the shoulder forest green dress that had a slit up the right leg.

"I don't think so, I know so," Rin told her. She was wearing a off white, low cute dress that went down to her ankles and had a V shape on the back that showed skin.

"Thanks," Ayame said as they went back into the dressing room to change.

After they finished trying on every outfit, they went to buy the stuff they liked than handed the bags to the boys.

On their way to another store Inuyasha decided to ask, "So why are we carrying some many bags and you girls have none?"

"Because the next store we go to we don't want you to carrying the bags," Sang told him.

"And what store is that," Kouga asked.

The girls stopped in front of a store, "Why don't you look and see," Ayame said.

The boys looked up and almost died from the name of the store, "Victoria's Secrets," They said at the same time but of course Sesshoumaru since he already been in there a million times with Rin.

"Sango, I would not mind carrying your bag of sexy lingerie," Miroku told Sango.

Kouga and Inuyasha shook their heads at Miroku's comment.

"I don't trust you carrying my stuff except the bags you already have," Sango walked into the store leaving the others behind.

"Come on Sesshoumaru. You can tell us what looks good," Rin grabbed his hand, dragging him into the store.

Ayame and Kagome followed close behind. Kouga and Miroku stared at Sesshoumaru in envy.

"Why him," Miroku asked.

"I don't know….. Maybe because he's not a lecher like you," Inuyasha informed him.

"I'm pretty sure I have better taste," Miroku said.

Out of no where, Kouga busted out laughing.

"What," Miroku asked.

Inuyasha and Miroku followed Kouga to a bench and wait for him to clam down.

"Well…at lunch…Rin told…me and…Ayame… about Sesshoumaru…Not wanting to practice at…the ballroom…because the owner had bad taste," He managed between laughs.

Miroku and Inuyasha just stare at him.

"How's that funny," Inuyasha asked him.

"You'd have to hear it from his and Rin's mouth to get it," Kouga said finally stopping his laughter and wiping his tears away.

After the girls came out the store with little bags in hand they went back to the car to head over to Ayame house. It was going to be a long drive and the Miroku's car was packed with bags as compared o the girls.

* * *

I've been thinking about a couple new stories and i'm going to get started on them soon. Well i decided to now up load every other day if i can but this week it may nor happening since my nieces are staying with me and my family and me and my sister are the main care takers but anyway please please R&R!!! Hoped you enjoyed the chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Kinkyho

Sorry i didn't update yesterday. I had to take care of mi nieces once again. They give me a headache. My favorite part of my job is watching them sleep. It's so peacful. lol.

And i'd like to thank Kagome-pup and Charm Shadow for reviewing. And i know. my spelling sucks and when i write at night i practically forget all grammar. I'll TRY to do better. lmao. But i can't promise you that.

Well anyways knock yourself out. lol.

And i will own Inuyasha just not right now. lol

* * *

After everyone got to Ayame's, they went to the living room while Ayame put some snacks together for the group. After she rummaged through the cabinets, she found some Cheese-its and Ritz cracker. She put some of each on a platter plate and went to the living room and placed them on the coffee table. Everyone grabbed some crackers while Ayame snatched the remote from Inuyasha and put it on MTV.

"Hey! I was watching that," Inuyasha complained with his mouth stuffed of crackers.

"And now your not," Ayame sat down between Rin and Sango.

"Feh. Who said you have control of the tv," Inuyasha asked.

"My house, my tv, my rules," She stuck her tongue out at him.

Everyone laughed except Inuyasha who pouted in response.

"So did you guys ask if they had girlfriends?" Ayame asked Sango and Kagome.

"Yeah. Miroku's not dating anyone and I can understand why," Sango said shuddering at a memory of him touching her.

"And Inuyasha is going out with Kikyo," Kagome answered.

"Wait is it that Kinky-ho from homeroom," Ayame asked.

"I don't know," Kagome told her.

"Inuyasha, what's your girlfriend's last name?" Ayame turned to him.

"Hetimi(AN: I made it up outta no where)," Inuyasha said, "Why?"

"Your dating Kinky-ho!" Ayame asked.

"Who's Kinky-ho?" Kouga asked.

"Her name's Kikyo," Inuyasha corrected.

"Yeah. That's what I said. Kinky-ho." Ayame said.

"Is she talking about your girlfriend," Miroku asked.

"It's Kikyo," Inuyasha looked like he was about to bit someone's head off.

"Your girlfriend is a whore," Rin informed him, " Remeber when she was flirting with your brother."

"That's Kinky-ho for ya," Kagome laughed.

"Inuyasha, how do you not know your own girlfriend name," Sango asked.

"For the last fucking time It's KIKYO," Inuyasha sneered. He didn't feel like arguing about his girlfriend's name.

"Why are you going out with Kinky-ho anyways," Kaome asked.

"I give up," Inuyasha said in defeat.

Everyone laughed.

"What are we going to do now? It's already seven," Rin said.

"We can go swimming," Ayame said.

"Yay. I get to wear my new bathing suit," Kagome screamed running up to Ayame's room.

"The other girls soon followed with equal excitement.

"But we don't have bathing suits," Kouga yelled to them.

"I have some bathing suits in my car. You guys can borrow one," Miroku said.

"Why do you have bathing suits in your car," Sesshoumaru asked.

"Just in case," Miroku got up and walked to the door.

The guys followed behind him.

* * *

Okay, okay. I know it was short but I wanted to get a chapter out and i'm lucky i got to write this long.

Anyways if you R&R I'll make the next chapter extra extra exxttrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa lllllllllloooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!

Well the babies are crying so HALLA mi BROADS and PIMPS!!!! Lmao


	6. Movie Night

Well thanks for waiting. And thank you for you comments EnjE4EveR AND Mimi96. Thanks for idea too. I'll put in the next chapeter. But anyways. What you've been waiting for. The next Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!

* * *

***In Ayame's room***

"Should we really wear bikinis? Especially with the pervert down there," Sango asked taking out her bikini from her shopping bag.

"Does it really matter anyways and all we got are bikinis." Kagome stated walking out the bathroom.

"Well Sango if you feel uncomfortable than I'll give you one of my two piece that cover the tummy," Ayame said sitting down on her bed.

"No I'm okay," Sango told her, "I don't want to be the only one wearing a bikini." Sango walked into the bathroom to get changed.

"She likes Miroku, doesn't she," Rin asked sitting beside Ayame.

"I think so but if she does, she's hiding it really good," Kagome said from her perch on Ayame's desk.

"Just wait a while and she'll sound it," Rin told them as Sango opened the bathroom door.

"Shall we go," Sango motioned toward the door.

"Yup," Ayame got up and followed Sango out the door with Rin and Kagome behind her

They made there way to the backyard and into the pool house. When Ayame opened the door the found the boy already in the pool. Well except Sesshoumaru who was in the hot tub.

"Having fun boys," Ayame asked walking over to the lounging chairs.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga stopped to look at the girls. They were awe struck at the site.

Miroku was staring at Sango who was wear a pink bikini top and a purple bottom with pink strings on the side matching the top.

Kouga was looking at Ayame than to Kagome then back to Ayame. She was wear a solid green bikini with red and white flowers on the each boob(lol. boobs. I'm so immature at times).

Inuyasha stared with his mouth on the floor at Kagome. She was wearing a white, red, green, blue, and black(mi fav colors)bikini. It was solid strips going down from the top to bottom of each color.

"Wow," They murmured at the same time.

Miroku got out the pool and walked up to the girl, "You girls look lovely in the bikini," He winked at them.

"Kill me now," Sango said blushing.

"I think I'll keep you alive," Miroku smiled.

Sango just blushed more.

"Quit it Miroku," Rin said. She was wearing a solid gold bikini.

"I would if I could but these girls are-,"Miroku got cut off by Inuyasha.

"Would you shut up now," He asked.

"No," Miroku answered.

Inuyasha and Kouga got out the pool and went up to the small group.

"Ohmigod! I got a great idea," Ayame said whispering in the girls ears.

"Sounds like fun," Kagome said, "Oh Inuyasha."

"Yeah," Inuyasha asked. He looked at her mischievous grin and gulped.

"I need your help," She started walking to the deep end of the pull.

He followed.

"Oh… Mirrroookuuuu," Sango sang.

"Yes my love," He asked.

"Come here," She started to walk up to Kagome.

"Come on Kouga," Ayame grabbed Kouga's hand went follow after her.

"Sesshoumaru come with me," Rin said pulling him out the hot tube and leading him to the others.

The girls made sure the boys were at the edge of the pool and started talking non sense waiting for Ayame's count.

"Okay girls. 1…2…3," Ayame counted.

The girls pushed the boys making them fall into the pool backwards.

_Splash_

"That's gotta hurt," Kagome laughed.

The other girls joined her laughter.

When Inuyasha emerged he glared at them, "What the hell!?!"

Kouga just laughed with them. Miroku did the same.

Sesshoumaru glared at Rin, "Rin you messed up my hair."

Everyone just laughed harder and now Inuyasha joined them from Sesshoumaru's comment.

"Its payback time girls," Kouga said. The guys got out the pool and chase after them.

The girls ran and kept on laughed.

"I've got you Sango," Miroku grabbed her from behind picking her up and throwing her in the pool.

Soon followed by Rin and Ayame.

"Come here Kagome," Inuyasha chased her around the pool.

She came to a stop when three bodies blocked her exit, "Shit.

"Kagome, jump in," Rin yelled.

Kagome turned and saw her only way out was the pool. She began running toward it and jump but only to be caught by a pair of masculine arms.

"No," She screamed as she was thrown into the pull.

Everyone laughed.

Kagome emerged from the water and glared at Inuyasha.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it," He laughed.

Kagome swam to the edge and grabbed his foot, pulling and making him fall into the pool, "Yeah it is," She said as he reached the surface.

Everyone just laughed harder.

"Okay…. Stop now…. This is….too funny," Ayame laughed.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Sesshoumaru went back to the hot tube followed by Rin. Kouga and Miroku did cannonballs in the pool making a huge splash and waves followed after.

They play in the pool for about two hours before calling it a quits. Everyone changed into their clothes except Ayame, Sango and Kagome who changed into some short-shorts and tank tops(their night clothes).

"Do think I can sleep over," Rin asked Ayame.

"Yeah. It is pretty late," Ayame said looking at the clock.

It was after eleven.

"Do you guys want to stay over too? My parents are out for the week on their honeymoon for like hundredth time," Ayame exaggerated.

"I'd love to stay over," Miroku took Ayame hand and kissed it.

She quickly pulled her hand away.

"I'll stay too," Kouga said.

"You don't have to ask Sesshoumaru. He stays everywhere with me," Rin told them.

Everyone stare at them.

"Are you guys going out," Sango asked.

Rin blushed, "No."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything let alone show any expression.

"Anyways back to staying over. Miroku you can't. You're my ride home," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha can I talk to you in private," Miroku said motioning toward the kitchen.

Inuyasha "feh"ed but follow him anyways.

"What," Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, we just got asked to stay over night with hot girls and you want to go home?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. So what? I already have a girlfriend. I don't need another," Inuyasha said.

"You ever heard of "you can look but you can't touch" well that's what we're doing my friend," Miroku told him.

"Miroku you don't follow that phrase at all cause your always touching you lecher," Inuyasha informed him.

"Whatever but I ain't leaving so your on your own bro," Miroku said walking back to the living room where a menu screen was up on the tv for a movie.

"Goddness. Kami help me," Inuyasha thought as he joined the others.

"What are you guys watching," Miroku asked.

Were about to watch my Obsessed," Sango said.

"Ayame went to get the popcorn," Kagome caught them up on what they missed.

"Oh," Was all Miroku said.

Inuyasha sat back down by Kagome and Miroku sat on the floor by Sango. Sesshoumaru already moved the coffee table for the girls to lay down some blankets.

Ayame came back into the room with three big bowls of popcorn. Everyone immediately started eating it. Kagome pressed "play" and the movie started. Toward the end of the movie everyone was yelling and cheering.

"Yeah. Yeah. Get that bitch," Kouga said.

"Watch out," Sango yelled.

"Dang," Ayame and Kouga said in unison.

"Aw shit. She gonna pull you….see," Inuyasha talked to the screen.

"No…..don't die Beyonce," Kagome whined.

"Wow. She still alive after that fall," Rin asked.

_The chandler fell and stabbed the blonde girl killing her._

"Oh my god. That so messed up," Sango said.

"That's karma for ya," Miroku shook his head, "And she was cute too."

Everyone glared at him but Sesshoumaru who was clearly not into the movie.

"What? You guys now it's true. Come on back me up," Miroku said.

"Sorry but I ain't getting beaten by girls," Inuyasha told him.

"Yeah, sorry," Kouga agreed with Inuyasha.

"You guys are wussy," Miroku said.

They just shrugged it off.

"Ayame," Sango said.

"Yes," Ayame answered.

"Get me a knife," Sango took a deep breath standing up.

Ayame left and was back in a flash with four knives in her hand, "I'd never think of that Sango," Ayame handed a knife to each girl.

Miroku look at them in shock, "Are you girls crazy," He asked standing up.

"Yeah. We get that a lot," Kagome said.

"Let's get him," Rin growled.

They all chased him around the house. Kouga and Inuyasha were cracking up layghing while Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"I've never seen Rin so mad," Inuyasha sad when he stopped laughing.

"Yeah. She always bubbly and happy," Kouga added.

"I have once," Sesshoumaru mumbled.

Inuyasha heard him and asked, "What happened?"

"Long story. It may take three days to tell," Sesshoumaru informed him.

"Why," Kouga asked.

"You'll start laughing from the begin," Sesshoumaru shook his head again to the memory.

"I wonder where the others ended up," Inuyasha said looking around.

***With the girls and Miroku(he's so dead. Lol)***

The girls had trapped Miroku in a corner and were closing in on him. They had evil looks in there eye.

"If looks could kill," Miroku thought than said, "How about I do anything you girls want and you don't kill me."

The girls stopped and thought about it.

[Girls thoughts]

Kagome: "Personally slave"

Ayame: "Free Chef. Nah. Already have a good paid one."

Rin: "He could hide some of Sesshoumaru's hair pieces I bought before he could burn them."

Sango: "He could go on a date with me but…nevermind. He's a pervert. Just thinking what he'd do would kill me."

[End of Thoughts]

"Fine," The girls said throwing the knives at him which missed by inches.

The girls walked away.

"What have I gotten my self into," Miroku thought gulping.

He got up and went back to the living room.

"What should we watch now," Kouga asked as Ayame sat back down on the loveseat by side him.

"Watch a scary movie," Rin said sitting on the four person couch between Sango and Sesshoumaru.

"No! I hate scary movies," Kagome told them sitting by Inuyasha on the floor.

"Since when," Sango asked as Miroku sat beside her.

"Since I watched Friday the 13th," Kagome explained.

"That wasn't even scary," Inuyasha said.

"Yes it was," Miroku agreed with Kagome.

"More like funny," Kouga told them.

"Whatever. We're watching a scary movie Kagome. Suck it up," Ayame said getting up and picking out My Bloody Valentine in 3D.

She handed every the glass then put the movie in the DVD player. She went to get more popcorn before sitting back in her spot and starting the movie.

(AN: Never saw the movie so can't really act it out)

"Ahhh……………," Kagome screamed along with the girl in the movie.

She hid her face in Inuyasha chest. After a while she realized what she was doing and started blushing. Kagome looked up to see a blushing Inuyasha.

"He's so cute when he blushes," She thought, "Wait. NO. Don't think that. He has a girlfriend."

She decided just to hide her face in her hands. Everyone else witnessed the scene and starting having thoughts.

[Thoughts]

Rin: "Aww….how cute."

Kouga: "Doesn't he have a girlfriend. Why is he blushing?"

Ayame: "What a cute couple."

Sango: She looked at Miroku, "I could never do that with him being a pervert."

Miroku: "Wonder if she likes him. What could this lead to……."

Sesshoumaru: "………."

[End of thoughts]

When the movie finally ended everyone was asleep. Sango's head on Miroku's shoulder and his head on hers. Ayame head was on Kouga's lap. Kouga's head resting backwards on a pillow. Rin snuggle up against Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru was resting his head on the armrest. Kagome and Inuyasha were spread out on the floor. Kagome was laying her head on Inuyasha chest and Inuyasha's on a pillow.

* * *

How cute!!!!!!! Lol. Well i hoped you enjoyed. I wanted to make it longer but that'd mean a longer wait so it's only 9 pages in MicrosoftWord. So if you have ideas or liked it Review.


	7. You shouldn't be talking

OKay well orry for the wait. I was writing down other ideas but anyways read my new story Cupid Did Me Wrong and the thrid chap for Hate You Love You thanks to **Ms. Sucker for romance**.

Anyways enjoy!!

* * *

The first to wake up was Kagome. She stretched and look around to see her surrounding. "Ayame snuggling with Kouga. Sango with Miroku, Rin with Sesshoumaru. They all are so cute but where Inuyasha." She looked down to see what was her comfy pillow last night and then the smile on her face faded. "Inuyasha???" She thought, "Well atleast we weren't drunk to do anything but he is still cute." She bent down and kiss him on the cheek than looked him to make sure he wasn't awake. "Good. I'd be beyond embarrassed."

She tried to get up but something was holding her down. "What the…" She looked at her waist and saw Inuyasha arms around her. She blushed at this. She wiggled and wiggled until she got free of him.

Kagome then went up to Ayame's room, took a shower, got dressed, blah blah blah. When she got back downstairs everyone was still asleep. "Good thing it's Sunday." She went to the kitchen and decided to make breakfast.

Inuyasha woke up to the smell of bacon along with Ayame and Kouga. He looked at them and smirked at their position.

"Aww…. What a cute couple. Do anything fun last night," He asked still smirking.

"What are you talking about," Kouga asked.

Ayame saw that she some how ended up on top of Kouga. She blushed a dark shade of red.

"Kouga can you let go of me," She asked taking in a deep breath.

He looked up and saw she was on top of him. "How did this happen," He thought letting go of her.

Ayame stretched and went to the kitchen to find Kagome over the stove.

"You making breakfast for me sweetie," Ayame smiled.

Kagome turned to see who it was than almost laugh, "Yup. Anything for you my love."

Sango was the next to enter the kitchen and looked at the two who were giggling, "What gotten into you two," She asked getting some plates from the cabinet for breakfast.

"Oh nothing. We're just messing around," Ayame said putting placemats on the table.

"Yes we are my love," Kagome giggled again.

Ayame started to laugh.

"You guys are officially freaks," Sango said laughing with them.

"So how'd you wake up," Ayame asked Sango.

"Well Inuyasha and Kouga were yelling about something that had to do with you and Kouga," Ayame blushed at the memory, "Then they started throwing pillows and one hit me, so I punched both of them in the back of the head and the problem was solved."

"What did you and Kouga do," Kagome asked Ayame.

"Uh….."

"G'morning peeps," Rin greeted walking into the kitchen.

"Did you sleep good," Ayame asked.

"Yes," Rin smiled.

"Ayame don't get off topic. What did you guys do," Sango asked.

"Well…..you see…well we..," Ayame studdered blushing.

"Spit it out," Kagome almost yelled curious.

"I woke up on top of him," Ayame said looking away.

"Aw…," Rin said, "Are you gonna go out now?"

"No. No. It wasn't a big deal," Ayame informed her.

"Then why are you blushing," Kagome smirked.

"You shouldn't be talking. We all saw you snuggled up against Inuyasha and you fell asleep on him. I didn't. Well i didn't fall sleep on top of him anyways," Ayame told her.

Now it was Kagome turn to blush, "He has a girlfriend," Was all she managed to say getting the food on the table.

"The more reason not to do it," Sango said helping her.

"You shouldn't be talking either. At least we weren't hugging the perv of the group," Kagome got some more plates filled of food and brought it to the table.

"Shut up," Sango blushed.

Rin started laughing, "Wow. You guys must really like them."

Sango Ayame and Kagome looked at her.

"Now we surely know you ain't talking." Sango said.

"Yeah remember when you blushed when we asked if you and Sesshoumaru were going out," Ayame asked.

"Because me and Fluffy aren't going out," Rin informed them blushing.

"Then what's up with the pet name you have for him and he look very protective over you when you were sleeping," Kagome smirked.

"It's nothing. It's just a nickname. Nothing more. And….and," Rin started studdering blushing even more.

"If you ask me you guys make a lovely couple," Sango said making Rin blushed a darker shade of red.

"Yeah. Like they say. Opposites attract," Ayame giggled.

Kagome giggled with her and so did Sango. But Rin was as dark as a plum.

"Boys, breakfast time," Kagome yelled to the living room till giggling.

Little did they know, the boys were listening to their conversation.

~Boys point of view~

"You need to shut of mutt face," Kouga yelled at Inuyasha once Ayame left the room.

"I don't need to you want me to. How about I go buy a gift for the lovely couple," Inuyasha laughed.

Kouga blushed, "We're not going out. We just met two days ago."

"And….that doesn't matter at all," Inuyasha said, "As long as your in love," He made a kissy face. He started to laugh even more at his own joke.

"That's it," Kouga grabbed a pillow and threw it at Inuyasha.

It hit him right in the face cause he was busy laughing. His smiled went away when it hit him.

"You want war, then war it is," Inuyasha grabbed a pillow and threw it at Kouga.

Kouga dodged it and grabbed another pillow throwing it at Inuyasha but it fell half way and hit Sango in the face.

She woke at looked at the boy with the pillows in their hands and got mad, "You idiots."

She got up and punched Inuyasha in the back of the head.

Kouga laughed at the site.

"Ow… what was that for," He asked.

"For hitting me!" Sango then walked over to Kouga and did the same, "You guys are so immature," She stalked off into the kitchen.

Miroku woke up when the heat on him disappear. He yawned and stretched, "Where'd Sango go?"

Kouga and Inuyasha shook their heads.

"That would be the first thing you'd worry about," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"Indeed it is," Miroku smiled.

"What's with all the yelling," Rin asked stretching.

"Oh you just missed me make fun of Kouga and his _girlfriend_," Inuyasha smirked.

"She isn't my girlfriend and anyways you have a _girlfriend_ but yet your all over Kagome," Kouga informed him.

"I'm not," Inuyasha barked at him red in the face.

"Oh sure. We all saw you little brother," Sesshoumaru aid finally waking up.

Inuyasha looked away as his face got a darker shade of red, "She was all over me. Get it straight."

"Well I'm going to where the food smells yummy," Rin said walking to the kitchen.

Miroku laughed at Inuyasha reaction, "Oh sure Kagome was all over your and yet you were hugging her tight once you fell asleep."

"Whatever. What are the girl doing anyways," He was about to go into the kitchen when he heard,

"Ayame don't get off topic. What did you guys do," He heard Sango say while he was standing in the doorway.

He decided to hide before they saw him. He slid over behind they wall so they wouldn't see him.

"Well…..you see…well we..," he heard Ayame stuttered.

"What wrong Inuyasha. Still afraid of Sango," Kouga asked about to go into the kitchen.

Inuyasha pulled on his arm to bring him to where he was, "Shh….."

They began to listen.

"Spit it out," Kagome almost yelled.

"I woke up on top of him," Ayame said.

Kouga blushed once again.

"What are you guys doing," Miroku asked walking up to them.

"Listen," Kouga whispered.

"Aw…," Rin said, "Are you gonna go out now?"

"No. No. It wasn't a big deal," Ayame informed her.

"Then why are you blushing," Kagome said

"How dare you guys listen in on what-"Miroku began but was cut off by Inuyasha's hand on his mouth.

"You shouldn't be talking. We all saw you snuggled up against Inuyasha and you fell asleep on him. I didn't. Well not on top of him anyways," Ayame told her.

It was Inuyasha turn to blush. Kouga smirked at him laughing silently.

"He has a girlfriend," Was all she managed to say.

"The more reason not to do it," Sango said.

"You shouldn't be talking either. At least we weren't hugging the perv of the group," They heard Kagome voice say.

"Shut up," Sango yelled at her.

Then they heard Rin's laugh, "Wow. You guys must really like them."

Sesshoumaru got up to see what all the commotion was about, "What are you guys doing?"

"Would shut up. We're trying to listen," Inuyasha told him.

Sesshoumaru decided to listen too.

"Now we surely know you ain't talking." Sango said.

"Yeah remember when you blushed when we asked if you and Sesshoumaru were going out," Ayame asked.

They boy looked at Sesshoumaru who had a hint of pink on his face.

"I've never saw him blush before," Inuyasha thought.

"Because me and Fluffy aren't going out," Rin informed them.

"Then what's up with the pet name you have for him and he look very protective over you when you were sleeping," Kagome smirked.

Miroku started to giggl but stop when he saw Sesshoumaru's death stare

"It's nothing. It's just a nickname. Nothing more. And….and," Rin started stuttering.

"If you ask me you guys make a lovely couple," Sango said.

"Yeah. Like they say. Opposites attract," Ayame giggled.

Kagome giggled with her and so did Sango.

"Boys, breakfast time," Kagome called to them.

"We can't tell them we were listening," Kouga said to the others.

"You think we want to get killed at an early age," Inuyasha asked him.

"Move," Sesshoumaru said pushing them all down in front of the doorway of the kitchen.

"Why are you….," Ayame looked at them all on top of each other, "I'm not gonna asked.

They girls went to the table(which is in the kitchen).

"Thanks a lot Sesshoumaru. You could of got us caught," Inuyasha said standing up.

Sesshoumaru ignored him and took his sit by Rin.

The other got up and sat the table and began eating breakfast.

* * *

Did you like it. Well tell me and if you have any idea tell me. One in the next chap Meeting Kinkyho tell me if you have any idea for it. Anyways got to finish cooking. Halla back


	8. Meeting Kikyo

Yeah i back to writing this but it won't get updated until every month so that's sad but good news it's back. And i'm sorry for taking so long to update it for the people that missed it.

Disclaimer:

Kint0: Hey everyone.*yells to crowd*

crowd:*cheers*

Kint0: Well i wanted to tell everyone that i own Inu-*out of no where a gag covers my mouth.

Big Men in Blue suit1: You're going to have to come with us for false disclaimer

Kint0:*muffled* NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Lol. Enjoy.

* * *

"No I will not have that skank in my house," Ayame huffed helping Rin clear the table.

"Please Ayame. I haven't seen here in so long and I wait all of us to hang together," Inuyasha pleaded.

"Inuyasha would you shut up with all the whining. I don't want to hear you all the way in here," Kouga shouted from the living room.

"No one was talking to you!" Inuyasha yelled then turned his attention back to Ayame, "Please Ayame. She said she wanted to meet you guys."

"For you FYI we already know her," Kagome told him.

"And we really want to kill her. I don't think it'd be smart to have her and her whore trolls here and three people want to kill her," Sango roughed washed the dishes.

"Don't break my mom's china," Ayame warned.

"Make that four. When I met her she was such a bitch I felt like I was going out of my way to be nice." Rin chimed in wiping off the table.

"Come on you guys. She's a nice person," Inuyasha said.

"Only in your eyes," Miroku murmured from his bar stool.

"Why does everyone think she's a bad person," Inuyasha asked.

"Even I see she uses you brother," Sesshomaru said before going to join Kouga who was watching 'Cops'.

"She is not using me." Inuyasha screamed after him, "Miroku take me home. I don't want to be around you negative people anymore."

"No Inuyasha. Don't leave. How about we all go to the mall to meet her? We didn't mean to hurt you," Kagome sighed.

"Keh. I feelings don't get hurt but I would like it if you guys weren't mean to my girlfriend," Inuyasha growled.

"Whatever. We'll do as Kagome said and meet her at the mall but she is not, I repeat, is not coming to my house," Ayame agreed.

"Fine. Miroku let's go so we can get ready. We'll meet at the mall around three," Inuyasha said.

"Alright," Sango nodded.

The boys left the kitchen. The girls went up to the doorway of the kitchen after finishing cleaning. The watch Miroku and Inuyasha practically drag Kouga out the house and Sesshoumaru walked up to Rin.

"You coming," He asked her.

She just shook her head no and smiled. She wasn't talking to him at all since the girls confronted her. Maybe to hide her embarrassment but it wasn't working well.

Sesshoumaru nodded and left the house.

"Why didn't you go with him Rin," Ayame asked as the girls made their way to her room.

"I had to put up with those boys and only those boys for two years. I'm happy to finally get some girls as friends," Rin giggled.

"Well I understand how you feel. I grew up with all older bothers. No sister," Ayame told her sitting on her bed.

"Hey," Sango and Kagome shouted taking seats in the bean bag chairs.

"Not biological anyways," Ayame rolled her eyes.

Rin just laughed at the little group. This is what she called family. She then heavily sighed. She lost her family at a young age and now lived with Sesshoumaru. He was the one who had his father take her out of the agency before Mr. Takahashi died.

"What's wrong Rin," Kagome asked noticing her friend's distress.

"Oh it's nothing," Rin sighed again, "It's just I never really experience a family and I long forgot about mine,"

"Aw… Rin," Sango got up and hugged her.

Kagome and Ayame followed in suit.

"We'll be your family," Ayame told her.

"Yup you can be our younger sister," Kagome agreed.

Rin laughed, "Aren't you younger then me?"

Kagome let go of the huddle and huffed, "Only by two months."

"Ah… poor Kagome. You're still the youngest," Sango giggled.

"She'll always be the youngest," Ayame joined in.

"Shut up," Kagome mumbled.

"Hey. It's a good thing most of the time Kagome," Rin soothed.

"True I get to make you guys do things for me since I after all am the baby," Kagome grinned.

"Damn it. She's right," Ayame sighed.

"I will not get on my knees for you Kagome," Sango stuck her nose in the air and 'hmph'ed.

Kagome gave her a puppy pout.

Sango took one look at her and her face soften, "Okay I will."

Kagome smirked in victory.

"Well you guys should start getting ready," Kagome told them.

"Yeah. Do one of you guys have an outfit I can borrow," Rin asked.

"You look my size. Follow me," Ayame led Rin to her huge walk-in closet.

~At the Mall~

"Hey guys over here," Kagome yelled when she saw the guys enter the mall.

The girls were sitting at a bench that was a couple yards away from the entrance.

The guys heard her and walked her way.

Before they reach some girl that looked somewhat like her ran up to Inuyasha practically knocking him over when she hugged him.

Ayame and Sango grunted in disgust.

"Be nice guys," Kagome reminded them as the guys again made there way to them.

"If she doesn't start shit then I will," Ayame growled but agreed.

"Same here," Sango agreed.

"And here," Rin also said.

"Hey girls," Miroku greeted.

"Sup," Kouga did one nod at them.

"Not much," Kagome shrugged.

"The same as you guys left us," Rin said.

"Is that mean and uptight," Inuyasha asked before laughing.

"Not funny," Sango told him.

"What are _they_ doing here Inu-poo," Kikyo spat the word they as if to get something across.

"We these are the girls I met on Friday and you already know Rin," Inuyasha told her.

"Too well," Rin murmured.

Kagome ignored Rin's comment and said, "Will let's shop boys. I hoped you guys got a work out since yesterday because it's going to be extra the amount."

The guys sighed as the four giggled.

"Isn't there five girls. Who's not going to get someone to carry their bags," Kikyo asked.

"I'll help," A familiar voice offered.

They all turned to see Hojo.

"Hojo-san what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing. Just hanging around. But I'd love to carry your bags Kagome," He took her hand and kissed it gently.

Kagome blushed and looked away(Hojo's a big flirt in this story). Inuyasha softly growled. It was only loud enough for Kouga, Ayame and Sesshoumaru to hear it. They all smirked at his jealousy.

"No you will not Hobo now get lost," Inuyasha sneered.

"Why would you care. After all you do have lovely Kikyo," Hojo winked at her.

That made the other girl roll their eyes as Kikyo grinned. Now that made Inuyasha's eye twitch.

"Are you flirting with my girlfriend," Inuyasha asked.

"No. I would never take anything that's yours," Hojo defended himself.

"Hojo go away. Now you're getting on my nerves," Sango rubbed her temples.

"No. So how about it angel," Hojo turned his attention to Kagome again.

Inuyasha just got more irritated.

"Ah…sure," Kagome shrugged her shoulders, " Come on. You can help me pick out a new bra."(Yeah Kagome's clueless about him being a perv so that's why she said it)

"Gladly," Hojo grinned as he followed her to Burlington's.

"Hey. He's taking my position," Miroku pouted.

"Don't worry Miroku. No one on this earth can be a bigger perv then you," Kouga laughed at his friend sadness.

"True," Miroku rubbed his chin ad his other hand made it down Sango's back side.

Sango jumped and smacked him, "HENTAI!"

She stalked after Kagome with Rin and Ayame on her trail. Sesshoumaru followed along with Kouga who was still laughing at his friend. Miroku rubbed his cheek and followed.

"Let's ditch them Inu-babe," Kikyo suggested before Inuyasha could make a move.

"No. They're our friends. Why would we do that?"

"To do this," Kikyo trailed kisses from his jaw to his collar bone.

Inuyasha felt a little uneasy, "Kikyo. We're in public," He mumbled to her looking at all the people that were staring at them.

"I don't care," She whispered back.

Before she could do anything more, Inuyasha took her hand and dragged her to the department store where the others were.

* * *

Uh oh. Kikyo here. What will she do when she find INuyasha is developing a crush for Kagome. I don't know REVIEW and until next month


End file.
